Prelude to Merriment
by lovesenshi
Summary: Princess Venus and General Kunzite gets to meet for the first time in the Silver Millenium, but how merriment starts can depend on the sadness that you have to go through first. The prelude to both sadness and merriment, what is in store for them?
1. Main Chapter Page

**prelude to merriment**

it was really frustrating for most fans to have not seen a development between the senshi  
and the generals, and takeuchi naoko actually left some "hints" as to what may have happened  
between the senshi and the generals in the series, but it was only in the manga ;;; so if ever  
you do know about the BSSM series, you'll see that i took on from the "clues" that naoko left  
everywhere...  
  
this is actually my first and only fanfic, (i have a tendency to be loyal to one thing ;;;)  
"prelude to merriment" is mainly a fanfic about minako/princess venus/sailorvenus and general  
kunzite-sama... but you'll find tidbits about the other senshi and their own generals as well, hehe!  
(i personally like the ones about the other senshi as well... hehehehehe!!)  
  
anyway, feel free to comment about it, constructive criticism is accepted, so that i can learn  
from my readers as well.  
  
hope you'll enjoy this! just read on! =D  
  
**updates** 06/03/04  
  
updated two new chapters (chapter 5: sunshine? and chapter 6: blush) sorry if it took so long for me to  
finish this ;;; i find it hard to get in the right mood to finish them up, hehehe! don't worry though, i'm working on  
the following chapters already.   
  
ja ne!   
  
- rae


	2. Chapter 1 A Prelude to Merriment

1 - A PRELUDE TO MERRIMENT 

  
Venus stared out from her window, her chin gently resting on her palm as her eyes sparkled against the bright light illuminating from the nearby planet, Earth. The corners of her mouth lightly formed to a smile and she looked out dreamily.  
She could still feel the general's hand gently holding her waist as he whisked her onto the dance floor. She didn't think that he'd be the one to ask her to dance since he looked so stiff and so formal to everything around him. She was even contemplating on whether she was seeing an actual human or a statue, because nobody else would think him any less than a sculpture of a god, archaic smile and all, with his motionless gaze. 

But then, Venus felt like screaming within her, when the moving Greek god sculpture began to ask her for a dance. It wasn't as if she was obliged to accept, of course.  
After thanking her for a wonderful dance and softly giving her hand a kiss, she was able to see even just a warm smile on his face, as his cold eyes finally became a few more degrees warmer. With all her giggles and all, she was glad that the archaic man even knew how to smile. 

_There isn't anything that would make me forget anything about him, if only I could remember his name_  
She giggled to herself. 

"Minako-chan!" 

The voice came from none other than her guardian, Artemis. Minako knew that her guardian was mad at her for being late at the formal introduction ball, but she dismissed that fact for it was the first time she ever got late in anything anyway. Artemis knew this and it irritated her because he was in a very different mood, definitely not an enjoyable one that is.  
Irritated, she turned to face him with every intention of grabbing him by the tail and throwing him out of her chamber. But she stopped short to breath out an exasperated sigh remembering that he was in his damned human form, making her plan impossible. 

"Where were you before the ball?!" 

Her handsome guardian showed indisputable anger in his jade eyes, though Minako was equally irritated at him for ruining her mushy moment, which definitely meant war, if not just revenge. 

"You missed the formal introduction! I thought that Luna might have been disappointed in me and I would have been in deep trouble. You know how Luna is whenever she is mad! Do you think I would have liked -" 

Artemis was cut short as soon as he noticed the sneaky twinkle in Minako's eyes, the look that meant that she was up to something.  
So, that is the reason why he is so damned moody lately The corners of Minako's mouth slowly turned into a very mischievous smile. 

"What is it now, Venus?" He inquired in a weary voice.  
Minako could hardly stop herself from smiling slyly, 

"What's with all the formality, lover boy?" 

"Lover boy?" An eyebrow shut upward, indicating that he was totally oblivious of what she meant. This only amused the mischievous princess further as she continued,  
"Ne, Artemis-san, Luna was particularly beautiful tonight, hmmm?"  
"Okay, Minako, I know where you're getting at and it won't work this time."  
"Guess you're just to chicken to admit that Luna is -"  
"Ahem, pardon me? Could you please repeat that again?" 

The mention of him being a 'chicken' always affected him and the cunning princess knew that perfectly well. 

"Would you really want me to?" Her innocent look almost killed him for her big eyes twinkled at the sight of the obvious annoyance appearing on his face. But Artemis was too tired to be furious at her teasing and, letting out a snort, he folded his arms over his chest saying,  


  
"That childish attitude of yours won't get to me tonight for I know that I am but a fine gentleman, and not a chicken, so there." 

With this last word, Artemis stomped out of the room but nearly lost his footing, causing Minako to laugh even more at his childishness. Artemis just kept his back facing her so that she won't see his blushing cheeks. The mischievous princess wasn't finished yet and even made a clucking sound, obviously a chicken-like sound, just before he can even slam the door. 

_Silly sourpuss_, she thought with a snicker,   
_mission accomplished_  
She thought, turning to the window once more to resume to her previous daydreaming 

  
*** The Lunar Kingdom was known far and wide, not only for its powerful rule in spite the planetary size, for its palace was surrounded by a beautiful garden rich with fountains and of the dreamy sort. One could only fantasize having their first romantic kiss in this splendid place for it seemed to be the only appropriate setting for a romantic scene.

During those times, white roses were only found in the Moon Kingdom and the magnificent blooms never failed to amaze those who see it. Throughout the day, the morning dew on the petals makes it sparkle like twinkling stars at night.

But the roses weren't the only attraction in the Moon Kingdom. The marble fountains were a grand touch to the already dreamy impression of the garden.

The night looked tranquil and fresh as the soft breeze softly blew over the garden, only the gray patch behind the tree seemed alien to its surroundings. With a closer look, we see a rather handsome intruder gazing at the princess by the window, obviously trying to conceal himself from sight. He didn't need to do that anyway, for both his objective eyes could note that the thoughts of the woman he was viewing already seemed too far away to even notice an intruder. He wanted to be safe anyway, in case one of those castle guards catches him and takes him away, again.

By the looks of his clothes and the dull coloring of it, we could guess that he is but a soldier, though his looks suggested otherwise; anybody else would think of him as a prince.

His short platinum hair seemed to be in different shades of light champagne shade. His passionate eyes complemented the color of his hair for they are of the color of fresh snow; they seemed to belong to one who takes careful thought in everything, even of the smallest matters.

His expressive eyes were his best assets for they tell you everything about him, that is, if you look carefully and deeply into his eyes. He had a boyish face but his eyes knew everything for he had seen everything during most of his younger years.

It seemed that his eyes also mirror the turmoil in his heart for he was troubled ever since he knew about this princess. He heaved a sigh as he sank back against the enormous tree and, mumbling, put his face in his hands. What was he thinking anyway? 

_A beautiful princess like her doesn't deserve a simple soldier who isn't even remembered or known_, he continued to whisper to himself. He is just a fugitive of everyone and everything, he can never ever reach her; all he can do is but look at her with sneak glances or only when he is hiding. With this, he thought that he should savor this rare opportunity to see her beauty once more, for there'd be no more if he keeps wasting his time like this.

_No_, he thought as he slowly got up, deciding to just go home but before that, his last gaze immediately fell upon the window. He left with a heavy heart seeing that the pretty face he seeks wasn't there anymore and there was, instead, darkness in the window where the glow used to linger. 

  
*** Early the next morning, the bubbly girl amazingly got up earlier than usual, but still not early enough to be in time for breakfast. When Minako passed by Artemis, who was obviously ignoring her, she didn't forget to ask him if he'd check on Luna this morning. This, of course, didn't fail to tint his cheeks with embarrassment for he did check on Luna. 

Nosy airhead, he thought but he could clearly see by her smile that she knew. Artemis just continued walking as if this didn't affect him but Minako just grinned seeing that she got to him. 

The bubbly Princess Venus entered the dining room with smiles, especially upon reaching the azure-haired and soft-spoken Princess Mercury, otherwise known to everyone as Ami, engaged in cheerful conversation with the fiery, raven-haired Princess of Mars, Rei. 

"I thought you weren't going to dance with him, Rei-chan." Ami laughed softly. Rei was about to answer Ami until Minako got into the room, as usual, jumping about happily. 

"Good morning, Rei-chan, Ami-chan!" Minako greeted them happily.  
Ami greeted her and Rei managed a small smile. Everyone was in a good mood; even Rei who was usually a grouch in the morning. Minako looked around for Makoto but didn't see her. 

"She's at the terrace, Minako-chan, if in case you're looking for Mako-chan." Ami then smiled at her. 

"Thanks, Ami-chan!" Minako then started to go but Rei said, "By the way, Minako-chan, Kunzite was looking for you a while ago -" 

"When? Where? Why? How? What about? I mean, okay." Minako asked eagerly, her eyes became wide. 

"He said he'd be gone for awhile but he'll be back to tell you about something," Rei continued. At that, Minako started squealing as she left the room leaving Ami grinning and Rei still looking and feeling indifferent. 

But she just turned to Ami and said, "What were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted, Ami-chan? Oh, that, yes." 

She tossed her long, luxurious hair over her shoulders and said, in a no-nonsense voice, "If the gentleman had known better, he should have noted that he just got lucky." 

Ami just laughed. 

  
*** Princess Jupiter seemed to be in deep thought about something, for her eyes were staring out in the open air. She still couldn't get over the insult of last night's infuriating experience with that chauvinistic general, Nephrite.

_Damn_, she thought, _insufferable chauvinistic pig._

She heaved a sigh as she tried to focus on her train of thought. She found that she could not concentrate, for every detail of the event last night came flooding right back.

Her emerald eyes blinked in frustration as the arrogant smile of that unbearable general came to mind. She had wondered why Nephrite was the only general who seemed to have the nerve to prove to everyone and himself the opposite of the perfect gentleman, of whom Kunzite had taken title, of course. True, he did ask her to dance, but it was almost the worst dance she's had; it almost seemed as if he was just forced to dance with her, just so he can show everyone that he is a proven gentleman.

Many times had he ridiculed the idea of women as rulers, remarking that, "A woman cannot possibly rule a whole planet! Such an idea is entirely and altogether preposterous!"

What was even more frustrating for Makoto was that whenever she tried to counter his scathing remarks, he would spin or dip her, making her lightheaded and unable to talk properly. His damned mockery tone and face didn't help either, for it just seemed as if she was rambling on and on, giving quite a bad impression on some guests.

She wished that he wasn't the one who asked her to dance, for she seemed to be the only one not enjoying the spectacle. She saw that Ami was enjoying herself with the handsome gentleman, Zoisite. She could note easily note Minako's obvious merriment as she was whisked away by the leading general, Kunzite. She was also surprised to see that the indifferent Rei had actually agreed to dance with the equally indifferent General Jadeite, even if it was for only a short time; she did notice a bit of a smile after that.

Although Makoto had to admit that her own escort wasn't bad looking, in fact, when she first saw him, she approved of what she saw. His eyes were of the color of coffee and twinkled as if they were a pair of dazzling stars in the night sky. His wavy mane had different shades of russet as it cascaded down to his broad shoulders. He might have been a dream escort if not for his bigoted attitude and his mouth equipped with sarcasm Maybe it would have been better if he was just a painting or a sculpture that she can just admire instead, anything just as long as his trap doesn't move around as much.

_Jupiter_

Makoto cocked her head in response. Had she been hearing things again? Her sharp eyes narrowed as she heard it again.

_Jupiter_

She had to admit, it was beginning to feel disturbing. She heard it again but this time it, whatever it was, murmured something, something she couldn't quite comprehend. She dashed out from the veranda and into the hallways of the castle while covering her ears with her hands, as if it would block the sound, though she still heard it in her mind.

In her fear, she didn't notice the surprise that awaited her at the corner   
[**chapters**] [**author**] 


	3. Chapter 2 Pleasing Astonishment

2 - PLEASING ASTONISHMENT 

  
Confused and terrified, Jupiter didn't notice somebody walking around the corner and, with a big crash, she landed on whatever or whomever she crashed with. 

Groaning as she struggled to recover from the crash, she realized from the agonized sound of the person below her that it was a male she crashed with, albeit a strong-built man for their crash certainly seemed as if she'd have broken bones after such an experience. 

She opened her eyes to receive a most unpleasant surprise. She was shocked to be staring at the enthralling eyes of her worst enemy, General Nephrite. 

General Nephrite himself seemed to be quite surprised, but rather pleased, with this. The slender and statuesque lady above him was something he didn't really plan. But even so, he was quite pleased to see her beauty up close. He could note the graceful arc of her emerald eyes, the sharp slant of her nose, and the subtle pout of her rosy lips. 

The two seemed to have forgotten the pain of their crash and the fact that they have to, sooner or later, break this uncomfortable, yet pleasurable, situation up. It seemed like a long moment before the despicable man ever spoke up. 

"Do you have a plan of ever getting such a lovely body off of mine, Princess Jupiter? As I reckon, only married people are supposed to be doing something like this, eh, Princess?" 

This only snapped Makoto out of her reverie and scrambled to get up while silently cursing the general. After finally being able to regain her composure, Makoto started to help the general but decided against it as she saw that he could manage. 

The appalling man was still grinning as he got up, infuriating Makoto even more for, at the moment, she found that she wasn't in the condition to shut him up, in case his mouth opens to speak intolerable words to annoy her. She was still shaken from the experience and realized just how strong the urge to punch this man was building up inside of her. 

_Damned arrogant bastard! I might just bring my fist up to his face just to erase that disgusting look_, she thought, praying that her patience would hold back a little bit longer. 

Nephrite's heart just laughed, as he was amused to see her glaring at him. 

"Beauty such as yours shouldn't be spoiled because of your glaring," he remarked as his hand gently held her chin. 

Makoto tried her best not to show her anger as she slapped his hand off her face, 

"Shut up! Unless you want me to take matters violently, general." 

Nephrite wasn't taken aback by her violent attitude, he was quite ready for her for he had heard from afar just how impulsive, and beautiful, this particular princess was. He wanted to see just how he would capture such a good catch this time, so he decided to test her, which, he was sure was working quite fine. 

"I would just want to ask you a question, m' lady, if it was correct for a 'delicate' angel, such as you, to run about quite madly, I must say," 

Nephrite waited to see how her reaction would be. Makoto was sure that her first impulse, especially after hearing him call her a 'delicate angel', was to bring a fist up to his so-called "irresistible" face, but she was quite surprised at herself for holding herself back, even if she knew that a moment more with this jerk would result to him having a black-eye the next day. 

She replied instead, "I never explain complicated matters to flea-brains, especially to you, my good man, as you obviously are a prime example of that specie." Her tone was sarcastic. 

"I thought they said, 'great minds think alike', so I guess we think alike since we are both members of that so-called specie you just created" 

Minutes later, Nephrite was sprawled on the ground, gently touching his eye where her fist hit him moments ago. He stared out, still quite amused, after the obviously infuriated woman. 

_Got to love that girl_, he thought with a mischievous grin. 

  
*** _ Looking for me, eh?_ The giggling princess thought to herself, 

_Sure, I'll try to believe him for now. At least now I remember his name, Kunzite_

Minako roamed around until she finally reached the terrace but she was unable to find her friend. She breathed a sigh,

_Well I could find him later on_, she thought.

_Meanwhile, I'll just have to enjoy the scenery from up here._

Minako-chan always did love sunshine and being out somewhere bright and cheerful. The rays of the sun just enhanced her beauty even more for it made her golden hair glisten under its bright light. This particular princess always seemed to be carefree and happy, but underneath, there had always been a throbbing fear in her heart. The problem was, she couldn't quite figure why.

_We never did get any peace of mind anyways_ She thought quietly.

A soft breeze blew gently through her and she breathed the fresh scent of the morning.

"Princess Venus?" The voice came from none other than General Kunzite. At the sound of his voice, Minako spun around to face him, she was surprised to see him so close to her. The general himself was surprised at the very short distance between them, but then, he didn't mean to come up to her so closely. The woman just seemed to not notice his presence for some moment until he came up behind her.

Minako's face instantly turned into a bright grin as she looked up into the general's face.

"You were looking for me, General Kunzite?" The princess smiled as she tried to speak in her most proper tone.

He bowed politely before her and Venus curtsied in return. The unyielding general seemed to relax at the sight of her cheerful face.

As Venus wondered why he had always seemed so uncomfortable and prim, the general thought to himself about the previous incidents on Earth that seemed disturbing enough only to him. Even if the prince and the others don't seem affected by it, it seemed that there were only a few people who he could really trust. He had hoped that this sprightly leader of the senshi would be of help.

"Princess, I meant to talk to you about some occurrence that have had been happening on Earth. I understand that your planet too had some previous disturbances which some of your wizards have taken special precautions too." The general spoke to her in a rather fast way.

"General Kunzite, why do you have to speak in those formal words? You may also call me in my first name, which is Minako, and please do not feel as uncomfortable as you look now, I'm sure I'm not doing anything sly enough to make you feel that, ne?"

The stiffness of the general softened a bit and he even managed to stifle a smile on his face.

"Although, I am sorry, General Kunzite, but so far, I haven't heard anything from my wizards regarding that which you are telling me about." Minako secretly couldn't help but admire the handsome man's striking features. Kunzite, in return, couldn't help but feel relaxed at this cheery woman's face. Everything about her just seems so sunny and so bright, it seems as if there's something about her that makes you forget your troubles. Whatever it is, he really couldn't quite comprehend. 

"Minako-chan, have you seen Artemis?" The womanly voice came from none other than Luna, as she was in her human form lately, she became beautiful even more.

The two turned their heads towards her direction as soon as they heard her voice and Kunzite felt something stirring in himself again.

Venus didn't notice the general looking intently at the beautiful ebony-haired woman. 

"Hi, Luna-chan!!" was Minako's cheerful greeting.

Meanwhile, Kunzite couldn't quite bring himself to talk because of the prevailing wonderful distraction. 

  
*** Princess Mercury definitely enjoyed the Introduction Ball last night; she even looked forward to seeing General Zoicite again. The man just seemed so nice and so gentle and he looked like such a fine man to talk to. He had a lot of sense but he would just remain as her friend for the while. 

She stepped out onto the garden to get at least one of those wonderful white roses she'd seen the night before. Still in her elegant sky-blue dress, Princess Mercury was stunningly beautiful in her own silent way. Although quiet and humble, she can speak outright what she wanted to say and she could definitely put someone in his or her rightful place. 

Plucking a rose from one of the bushes, she gently held it and brought the blossom up to her nose to gently smell its wonderful scent. 

As soon as the long haired general saw Princess Mercury walking into the garden, he couldn't quite bring himself to rouse her so instead decided to just look at her from afar, so as not to disturb her. 

_She is truly beautiful_

Zoicite could not ever forget her sapphire eyes glistening with serene beauty. Her soft gestures of untold mystery, everything about her is so feminine and yet she also had a mind of intelligence. He could tell that there was something more behind that gentle façade. 

He yearned to know more, but for now, he would just have to enjoy the pure sight of her beauty. 

_Someday, I will make her mine._ Zoisite thought to himself. 

  
*** "Mako-chan! There you are!" Minako finally reached her irate friend. She was surprised to see her looking very mad.  
"Something wrong?" Minako asked her reproachingly.  
Makoto's face softened a bit and Minako relaxed a little.  
"Oh nothing really, except that that arrogant son of a-"  
"Whoops! No need for details, Mako-chan. Who, exactly, are you talking about anyway?"  
"Who else, but that narcissistic general, Nephrite!!!" Makoto almost screamed his name causing Minako to cover her ears a bit.

"But, Nephrite's one of the most refined of them-" Minako was cut short as she saw Makoto's eyes narrowing.

"Well, he is, if you must know, Mako-chan. He talked to me after the ball and even asked, ummm" Minako suddenly shut herself up before saying anything further as she remembered her promise to the referred general.

This only caused Makoto to raise her eyebrows as she looked intently at her friend. She could note that Minako seemed to be covering something up, besides her giggles, and Makoto wanted to know why and what.

"Why are you suppressing your giggle?" Makoto inquired, her tone slightly threatening.

"Ne? Nothing! Nothing that you should know about now anyway Hehehe!" Minako ran off giggling devilishly before Makoto could ask questions further.   
[**chapters**] [**author**] 


	4. Chapter 3 Musing

3 - MUSING 

  
For the perfect gentleman such as General Kunzite, it was quite a surprise just how he couldn't help but remember everything about a woman; it certainly wasn't like him to fall for a woman so suddenly.

_Although, she was certainly different From the way she talks, to the way her nose wrinkles whenever she laughs _

Yes, everything about her from head to toe exudes femininity

He couldn't help but feel that he's found his ideal woman in her, extremely feminine in every way, although he honestly didn't plan to pursue her, maybe not yet, or maybe not at all. 

_I have no time for such romance crap_ Kunzite thought.

This statement snapped him back into business as a general once again. Kunzite remembered that he had to erase the woman in his mind and brought his mind, instead, to his discussion with the head senshi, Venus, and thought to himself how amazed he was at her capabilities.

True, she could be very, very vivacious, and silly oftentimes, if not all the time, though she still did focus her attention to their discussion and he couldn't help but feel reassured with the way she handled important matters. Princess Venus definitely had leadership qualities even as she put humor in almost any kind of discussion. He was even more surprised as the Princess herself offered to accompany him to Earth, if in case the need to came to mind. A little cheerful company will sure help.

"Hey, man! Into deep thinking again?" it was Nephrite who suddenly entered the room followed closely by Jadeite who seemed to have his usual bored look painted on his face.

"I bet you're thinking about that hot Luna chick again, aren't you, huh? Huh?" Nephrite taunted Kunzite, his face breaking into his mocking face again. While Kunzite's cheeks somehow tinted with pink, Jadeite uncaringly dropped and stretched on the couch.

"Actually, I was just thinking about my recent discussion with the Princess of Venus, regarding -"

"Aha!" Nephrite suddenly shouted, making Jadeite and Kunzite jump up.

"So, it is the Princess Venus who you're going for after all! A fine choice, comrade! I mean, she's cute and very lively, you sure could use some of her sprightly character to light up that extremely boring personality of yours!"

Kunzite just raised an eyebrow, looking a bit amused though.

"Yeah, and that black eye of yours is the black and blue light you've been receiving from Princess Jupiter." Nephrite's mocking face suddenly turned a bit dark at Jadeite's unsympathetic quip.

"At least I have the nerve to talk to her, unlike your so called progress with the ice queen, Princess Mars, although I must say, that woman's a beauty too"

"Too much of a nerve, I must say"

Suddenly, both men stood up exchanging angry sparks.

"You both can stop now."

Kunzite's calm yet commanding voice stopped the two at their tracks.

"You both have to have your soldiers report to you soon, and I don't want any more bickering if you both know what's good for you, am I clear?"

The two generals nodded quietly and Kunzite started to get up to leave the room.

Before Kunzite stepped out of the room though,

"Oh, and Nephrite, I think you better nurse that black eye of yours. It doesn't exactly speak masculinity."

Nephrite noted the amused look on Kunzite's face before closing the door behind him. 

  
*** Jadeite recalled Nephrite's reply to him regarding the 'ice queen' and honestly felt disgusted at the thought of him chasing after her, royalty or not, or any other woman at that. He wasn't one who'd gratefully accept a loss for he was used to getting whatever he wanted and quite frankly, he wasn't used to chasing after women; he was used to being the one chased by the girls and women alike. And all women were alike anyway. Restless giggling, endless gossip and nonsensical crap were what always came out of their mouths. True, Mars was the only woman he'd ever saw with such piercing beauty that could turn him inside out, if he ever wanted to, but at the moment though, he really didn't care to try. He, like the other generals, was always too preoccupied with other 'more important matters' to try to have relationships. 

This is why he had no intentions whatsoever to ever change the condescending Princess Mars' mind; even if his eyes feasted at the mere sight of her and her passionate beauty, and that the feel of her soft hands on his shoulder and hands when they danced made his insides squirm. Even when he looked into her intense expressive eyes and when he felt the slender curve of her waist, Jadeite thought he couldn't quite care less. Though he had to admit that he somehow felt a bit of a stirring inside of him. He dismissed this feeling and remained numb; he truly enjoyed being indifferent.

The general stopped short as he saw the object of his mind quietly sipping tea and reading the latest information scroll. He could see from afar the fiery Princess of Mars tossing her sleek long hair over her slender shoulders. The general had to admit though that the woman he danced with was beautiful and he couldn't help but notice her eyes most of all, piercing and melting at the same time.

"General, if you'll just stand there and stare at me, I think it would be best if you do it some other time, perhaps when I'm unconscious or something." The ice queen spoke up and Jadeite was surprised to have just learned that he was discovered, although he stepped out of the pillar and approached the princess.

"Hiding behind the pillar won't do you much good either, general." The cold look of the princess didn't affect the indifferent general.

"Good afternoon to you too, Princess." Jadeite bowed although there was an uninterested look on his face.

"Although I must say, there are other better ways for me to waste my time on," Jadeite continued on even after seeing Rei's eyes narrowing.

"And so I'm pretty sure hiding behind a pillar to stare at you wouldn't be one of them." Jadeite continued his insult with an emotionless face. The "ice queen" seemed unaffected by his insult and decided to turn it against him instead.

"I wonder if all the other generals had the same egotistical manners such as yours, General Jadeite I certainly hope not." She turned her attention to the scroll and Jadeite could see her piercing eyes scanning the parchment.

The smart-mouthed general had actually no comeback for this kind of retort, and it was the first time he was actually shut up by anyone, and a woman at that.

"So, is there any reason at all, why you were standing there, general?"

Jadeite shrugged instead and replied, 

"As a matter of fact, I was about to leave, but I had to have respect since you seemed to be so interested to talk to me, princess."

This seemed to be a battle of wits for both parties as it was Rei's turn to have difficulty thinking of a nasty retort. She instead raised an eyebrow and looked up at the stone cold general, replying,

"Are you sure about that, general?"

"I must apologize though, princess, for I have other more important matters to take on," the general replied,

"Such as maybe flossing?" Jadeite continued. He left the room, leaving the Princess Mars furiously looking after him. It infuriated her more as she saw his pleased face before he left the room.   
  
*** The sweetest general of the four was general Zoicite, which was why he was surrounded with girls wherever he went. It was no surprise that he was the one the handmaids in the castle would chase. His melting words and poetic mind could sweet-talk anyone into anything, and General Zoicite would usually use this skill of his to his advantage. Even his comrades, who know his sweet tongue very well, are still not immune to being victims of his talented talk. Kunzite was an exception, of course, he knew him too well.  
"Ladies, ladies"  
Princess Ami could hear the struggling general trying to make way from the giggling handmaids who have surrounded him.   
"I shall attend to your beauties after I do my report. But I promise you I shall be back and -"  
General Zoisite stopped as soon as he saw Ami's wide eyes gazing at him. He immediately disengaged himself from all the women clutching at his arms. Ami was surprised to have his eyes on her once again and she blushed at the sight of him with all of the women. Zoisite could see the light blush on the princess' face and felt his heart jump once again. He was surprised though as he suddenly saw the blushing princess turn around and run.   
[**chapters**] [**author**] 


	5. Chapter 4 Company

4 - COMPANY 

  
"Running off again, Princess?"  
  
Venus thought she was almost free from Artemis' clutches until the strong male voice made her stop. She blushed as soon as she turned around and saw that it was but the ever-handsome general Kunzite smiling at her gently. She had been trying to escape her guardian, Artemis', bossy lectures about what she ought to do and whatever else he's been babbling about. It obviously seems as if there was a lot on her guardian's mind lately, most especially whenever there was a lingering presence of Luna somewhere. But then she can't stand his nervous blabbering and so decided to just try and escape him. She thought she was successful with the attempt, until now. 

_Uh oh, major excuse time_ She thought. 

"Um, uh well, you know, the better to get a better breathe of fresh air and a ummm" Her voice weak and fast as she spoke and she blushed at the mere sight of him. 

The general's face eyebrow quirked, acknowledging within him her little white lie. Still, his smile widened, 

"A breathe of fresh air beyond the confines of the dome of the Moon?" Kunzite had a very amused look painted on his face and Minako grinned weakly in return. 

Minako had gotten used to the teasing of this gentleman of a general, though she knew for a fact that she found him extremely handsome and she can't deny that she is extremely attracted to him. But then again, she found most of the generals quite attractive, to say the least. 

Meanwhile, General Kunzite couldn't help but feel quite amused with this particular senshi, especially due to the fact that she is, after all, the leader. Never came a day that he didn't see a smile on her cheerful face. You wouldn't even think that with her incessant laughs and bright smiles came leadership qualities that would rush in full force whenever it was necessary. People usually wouldn't know that she was indeed the leader of the senshi, since it seemed pretty unusual to have such a happy leader, especially one totally opposite of him, which is why he seemed to be growing fonder with this particular senshi. 

He couldn't help but indulge himself with the aura of sunshine illuminating this interesting princess; after all, Nephrite did say he led an extremely boring life. 

Seeing her smile so sheepishly made the general laugh. 

"Okay, so I admit that I was running off, but as you know, General, I merely wanted to be alone for awhile, to, ummm, just be alone, by myself." Kunzite tried to hide the look of guilt on his face but Minako had already took note of it. She didn't really mean what it seemed to him, and so she cleared her throat and said instead, 

"But a little company is always welcome, you know." Minako smiled up to Kunzite. 

She sighed with relief as she saw him smiling at her once again. Kunzite, in turn, couldn't help but relax at the sight of her grinning up at him. 

"It's okay, Princess. In all honesty, the least I would want to do is disturb you." He kindly spoke to her. Minako couldn't help but melt at the sound of his voice, but she was still able to reply in spite her attraction. 

"Oh, General. There really is no need for all the formalities, you know. I certainly hope we're past all that. After all, I won't your bite your head off if you weren't the kindly gentleman that you always are." This woman certainly knew how to make him smile. Soon, they were both grinning. 

"So, I take it we'll begin with our first-name basis then, Kunzite?" Minako asked smilingly. 

"I have no problem with that, Minako." Kunzite replied with a grin.   
  
*** Ami didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable seeing that spectacle with General Zoisite with all those giggling handmaids clutching his arm. To be honest, it was the first time he ever saw a man, most especially a general, flirting with all that many women at the same time. She ran away because if she didn't, she feared that he might see her embarrassment and her amusement all at the same time. She feared that he might be embarrassed to see her embarrassment. 

Ami was truly confused and yet, she was surprised to hear herself slightly giggling as she was running away. 

Meanwhile, General Zoisite was so upset to see Ami seemingly equally disappointed with him. He didn't realize that it was the first time that a woman actually caused him to feel so guilty, but then that was what is actually happening to him. He longed to find her and apologize for whatever it made her feel. 

As he neared the corner, he could hear footsteps and a soft sound that actually sounded a bit like a woman giggling. He immediately realized that it was Ami and decided to approach her. 

As Ami neared the corner, she shrieked in surprise when he saw a dark figure of a man in front of her. Zoisite, in turn, almost hollered in surprise himself. 

Both of them blinked and realized whom they were facing. 

It was Zoisite who spoke first. 

"You surprised me, Princess!" 

He was surprised to see her giggling and quirked his brow in wonder, though he was very much relieved to see that she was not upset to see him at all. 

"I'm so sorry to run off like that, General" The look on his face made her giggle once again. This time, it was Zoisite's turn to feel embarrassed as he wondered whatever made the Princess giggle so much. 

"Um, I'm sorry princess, but are you laughing?" 

Ami looked at the red-faced general, and found that she couldn't contain herself anymore. 

And so, she burst out laughing. 

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" Ami said as she laughed and laughed. 

Zoisite found himself somehow shamed with her amusement. 

_I mean, have I done anything that hilarious?_ Was all he thought. 

"Um, I'm sorry you had to see that spectacle, Princess, but" Zoisite wasn't looking at her and Ami immediately shut up feeling guilty that she seemingly hurt him. 

"No, no! I'm the one who needs to apologize, general."  
  
Zoisite looked up to meet her eyes, causing Ami to blush profusely.  
  
"It's just that, I, um, actually found it cute."   
  
*** Nephrite was walking on the castle grounds, feeling bored and impatient at the same time.  
  
_I never really liked the Moon anyway. The scenery's much too romantic for me._  
  
He stopped to stare at the fountains and gave a frown as he looked out of the window. It was evening, and the Earth rose on the horizon. Seeing his own planet so close to the Moon saddened him. Nephrite had been wishing to go back home, but Prince Endymion was to be courting the Princess of the Moon, and they weren't allowed to go home with the Prince on another planet.  
  
Nephrite frowned once more, the feelings of frustration were back once again. It was not that he was held there against his will, because even if they were allowed to go home, he still wouldn't leave the Prince. Still, he found that he missed the beauty of his own planet whence he came. As he closed his eyes, he would remember the fresh air that would blow from the seas. He always had this affinity for the ocean, and that was what he missed right now. Most especially since the Moon had no area of water on it.  
  
_This small piece of planet is nothing but a barren wasteland!_  
  
The general laid back against the pillar and sighed heavily.  
_The Moon can never compare to the Earth._ He thought to himself.  
  
An image of Jupiter with her brazen beauty came up suddenly in his mind,  
_Well, at least there's still something worth staying for_, and he smiled.   
[**chapters**] [**author**] 


	6. Chapter 5 Sunshine?

> > **5 - SUNSHINE?**
>> 
>> "Um, Luna-san?"  
Luna turned to face Artemis, who was obviously trying to hide his blush.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering if, um, well, you have had your breakfast already or, um…"  
Deep inside, Artemis felt like hitting his head against the wall.  
  
_Darn it!_  
Same old question everyday! He felt like dying, just trying to get Luna-san to talk to him and trying to strike up a bit of a conversation with her, but all she seemed to give where blank stares...  
  
Luna smiled instead, in spite herself, though honestly, she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, but she respected Artemis, even if he somehow seemed a bit clumsy.  
"I did, did you have your breakfast too?"  
  
She could see him scratching his head, and noticed that he had this silly grin of his.  
_Hmmm... Kawaii..._  
  
"Yep! I did! Umm, well, would you mind if I walked along with you?"  
  
_Grrr!!! What a line! But, she's so beautiful this morning, I mean, um, agghh! Please, please! Just say yes, please?_  
Artemis was pleading within him, as he tried his best to loosen up.  
But what he heard next definitely made him want to faint instead.  
  
"Sure."  
  
--------  
  
Minako checked herself in the mirror, and smiled a big grin to herself.  
  
_Hmmm… well, nothing between them._ She thought, referring to her teeth.  
  
She decided that today, she would try to be extra pretty, well, prettier than her usual self, of course. She just can't be seen looking shabby if Kunzite would be there.  
  
She felt glad more and more each day, as she was getting to spend more time with the general lately. The man has totally changed from the first time she had met him, a week ago, at the ball. She seemed to know bits more about the man, even if he somehow seemed a bit secretive about himself. But she could note that it isn't that hard to make the man laugh, actually, Kunzite seemed to enjoy all of her jokes, even the ones that made Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and especially Rei-chan cringe. The only other person she knew who would laugh at her jokes would be Princess Serenity.  
  
She decided that today, she would probably have to wear her hair down again, or maybe, wear it up? Or maybe down?  
  
_Up or down? I wonder which one looks better?_  
  
She was having such a hard time deciding,  
_I guess I'll have to ask Artemis again, that man knows more feminine stuff than I do anyway!  
  
_--------  
  
Luna and Artemis ended up walking towards the gardens where a small pool in the middle of a courtyard could be seen. Luna didn't know why they had headed there, but didn't mind, since surprisingly, she seemed to enjoy Artemis' company. He can actually be calm if he wasn't stuttering so much. But she noticed that his stuttering seemed to have lessened further along their conversation.  
  
Artemis seemed to relax a little bit now, since he finally had something in common with Luna to talk about. Since both are guardians of the Princess Serenity and Princess Venus, both seem to have been facing the same problems with the princesses that they are guarding. He didn't know that Luna would have the same problem, but it was a relief to know that he was not alone in dealing with such a difficult human being.  
  
And it was also a relief to know that there was another difficult human being, aside from Minako-chan, that is.  
  
What Artemis did not know was that Luna was also thinking the very same thing. She could recall ever detail of the recent morning incident with the Princess Serenity herself. Luna resisted having to strangle the one that she was guarding.  
  
"She keeps on sneaking off to who knows where." Luna spoke on and wrinkled her nose.  
"Honestly, I even find it hard to think that she is a princess at all!" She continued.  
  
She was glad that Artemis listened, even if it is obvious enough that he himself was having the same problems himself. As she turned to face him though, she was surprised to see him grinning to her. It seemed to her that he and Venus were pretty much the same, both very silly and very happy almost, if not every moment.  
  
"I'm sure they'll grow out of it though," was what he said,  
"even if it seems too good to be true, but I know they will."  
  
Though deep inside, he could remember Minako pulling his own long hair, and her imitating his expressions. He could also remember quite well all of the names that Minako had for him… Not counting those times when she would cluck like a chicken, just to irritate him. And maybe those times when she would secretly put her foot out, so that he would trip in front of the guests in the dining. It still made him scowl, but he was used to the girl's teasing anyway. And even if the girl seemed to make a hobby of irritating him daily, he had grown attached to Venus, he was her guardian ever since she was young after all. And Artemis had known every little bit about Minako because of that, it was like he had a younger sister, albeit one that he definitely did not wish for. But Artemis remains hopeful...  
  
"Venus and Serenity will be women one day"  
_I hope._  
  
Both grinned, since they both seemed to think the same thing.  
It was a golden moment, and Artemis cherished Luna's smile,  
Until...  
  
"ARTEMIS-SAN!!!!!!"  
  
--------  
  
It was none other than Minako's shrill scream.   
  
Ever since the heated incident between Rei and Jadeite, just walking in the halls would cause them to both share equally cold glances. Jadeite never did understand why the "ice queen" had to be an "ice queen" in the first place, though he had to admit, it gave him satisfaction just to see her glare at him.  
  
Maybe because it meant victory for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei had to admit that the cold war interested her a bit. It made her wonder a bit how the man had enough nerve as to retaliate remarks at her; men never do that to her, may they be a soldier, a prince, or a king. They always gawked at her beauty and would end up muttering utter nonsense at her, all the while trying to impress her even when they end up getting embarrassed anyway. She had gotten used to being courteous but cold inside, she was the Princess Mars after all and she had gotten used to that. Especially since her father, the king of Mars usually invited over suitors from galaxies and such.  
  
As if that would make her like any man at that.  
  
_Men are all spineless when it comes down to it.  
_  
She had yet to see a man who would have enough wits and enough brain power to use just to talk to her, let alone win her over, which sounded funny to say the least.  
So, this general, honestly, was new to her, but of course, fiery Mars knows enough that this mouthful of a gentleman can always fall prey to her beauty.  
  
They always do.  
  
--------  
  
"I guess that's Venus already, Artemis-san." Luna looked to him with a smile.  
And all Artemis could do was to smile weakly in return.  
  
_Speaking of the devil..._ was all that Artemis was muttering in his mind.  
  
"AARRRRTTTEEEEMMMIIIISSSS-san!!!"  
  
Luna and Artemis could still hear Minako screaming his name, and all he could think was,  
_How the heck can I get rid of her? I'll never hear the end of it if she ever saw me here with Luna-san…_  
  
Luna could see him slightly sweating, and as Minako's voice drew nearer, she was surprised to see him suddenly duck behind the rosebushes, and pulling her with him.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Luna-san, gomen nasai!" Artemis smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
He thought he was successful, until he could see Luna looking from him to "something" behind him. And he knew that the clucking sounds would come from only one person…


	7. Chapter 6 Blush

> > ** 6 - BLUSH**
>> 
>> Sweat ran over General Kunzite's forehead as he hurriedly looked over the whole castle for Princess Venus. It was such a big castle and he was having such a hard time looking for her, especially since he had vital news that he had to inform the leader of the senshi.  
  
He had been so preoccupied in his mind, as he searched for almost every conference room in the castle where she might be found.  
  
Deep in thought as he walked all around and opening doors, he had walked into a room and saw someone seated there, and he realized that it wasn't a conference room at all, his face grew pink as he bowed and apologized hurriedly.  
  
"Gomen nasai, madam", and he started walking out, until the woman spoke up to him.  
"General Kunzite?"  
  
His mind seemed to have frozen as she realized that the voice came from none other than the beautiful Luna herself.   
  
------ 
>> 
>> "Artemis-san, I have something to tell you." After Minako caught Luna and Artemis together, she had been teasing him more and more each day.  
Artemis had to heave a sigh and asked,  
"What is it now? If you will just tease me, AGAIN, about the scene with Luna, it was nothing, I just talked to her like I always do. And I don't know what the..."  
"Artemis, it's not about Luna."  
  
Artemis looked over to where Minako was seated from across the terrace, and wondered what this woman is talking about now. But he could sense something was quite different since the girl's tone has changed from her normal voice.  
  
Minako's face was quite different though, her smile was a lot wider than her usual, and her cheeks had a slight blush.  
Artemis' face was just a blank, and he wondered what she could be talking about now.  
  
Minako sighed dreamily and the image of General Kunzite appeared in her mind. She had been thinking for a few nights now, just before she went to sleep, and she realized that she was growing into 'like' with the man. True, she was attracted to him in the first place, but liking anyone really is very different from just being attracted to them. She was glad that it was her he runs to lately, and it felt so nice.  
It had been such a long time since she felt like this, but she remembered things about Kunzite that she hadn't really found in anyone yet, especially since they have been spending a lot of time with one another, so much so that she's beginning to know more about him.  
  
Deep in her mind though, she can't help but feel that he somehow feels the same way for her.   
  
------ 
>> 
>> Kunzite's heart seemed to have stopped as soon as he realized that voice that seemed all too familiar to his ears. What he felt definitely made surprised him as well, for even if his heart was beating that fast, it was fortunate that his brain still worked, somehow…  
  
"It is you, General, it is a very fortunate thing." Kunzite could only brace himself for his answer.  
Luna looked at the gentleman before her, and realizing his being rigid and all, spoke up again,  
"You don't have to be scared at me, you know, it's not like I bite." She laughed softly.  
Kunzite could only stand back and blush at her words.  
  
_Bite?_ Sweatdrop.  
  
But the general could not even make himself comfortable in her presence, how could he? Even he could not understand himself, why and how he liked this woman so much, after all, it's not like this happens to him everyday.  
  
Meanwhile, seeing him blush was a surprise to Luna too,  
  
_This man knows how to blush?_ Was all that entered her head.  
  
There was a silence, until Kunzite spoke up.  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Luna cheerfully smiled back at him, and all that Kunzite could do, was to prevent himself from blushing again.  
  
------ 
>> 
>> General Jadeite had been thinking, and the incident with the "ice queen" made him realize more than ever just how women were a nuisance to him and to his duties. After realizing that, it made him wonder why "she" had him thinking about women again. It's been such a long time since that ever happened, because he was the one who made the women think, and not the other way around.  
  
Nevertheless, it got him into so much thinking that it even made him want to bring the topic up to Kunzite. He knew he really had no choice whatsoever, after all. To whom could he bring this up to, anyway? Endymion? Yes, he would guard the Prince with his life, but take advice from him? He has always been the wussy prince who seemed to have been hit in the head ever he saw Serenity prancing around.  
  
Nephrite? As if that buffoon even knew anything at all. He'd laugh if ever Nephrite could ever make progress with Jupiter, aside from the bruises he's been getting a lot lately. And Zoisite? Right. That guy's deeply in love with falling in love. He'd probably go into his googly-eyed state once again, everytime the word "love" enters the picture. And this seems to have heightened with the presence of the princesses.  
  
_Wonder which one of them is causing him to be the love fool, once again?_  
Jadeite could only shake his head.  
  
He knew that he needed someone steady enough, at least, so that he'd get some sane answers. He hoped to get some from the head general. After all, in all these years, his comrade proved to be a worthy leader in all circumstances. In a way, everyone in the army, even the Prince, looked up to Kunzite as the "big brother", if not as the "father". Aside from that, it's only logical; after all, he wouldn't be leader if it was for nothing. And, well, he really had no choice anyway.  
  
He sighed and placed his feet up on the terrace railings and put his arms behind his head. He could distinctly remember every detail of Mars' features and how sharp her eyes looked back at his. In truth, this was actually the first time that a woman ever had a good retort to his scathingly rude remarks. He was also intrigued, in a way, but of course, with his pride and all, the general would never think of admitting that.  
  
_ Boy… I definitely need to talk to Kunzite about this. He's the only one who hasn't been tinted by "that" anyway. He'll definitely be sane enough to talk to about this._  
  
Jadeite heard the doorknob and he knew that it was Kunzite who entered.  
Turning to face him, Jadeite was expecting the usual greeting from "gentlemanly general". What he saw instead made his eyes widen instead.  
  
_What's that pink thing on his cheeks?_  
  
And upon realizing that his comrade was actually capable of "blushing", it was then that he realized,  
"A girl, eh?"  
  
The head general's blush intensified.  
  
_Sigh!_ He wouldn't be getting the "sane answers" that he was hoping for after all.  
  
------ 
>> 
>> Ever since Minako ran off giggling, Makoto had been avoiding the big mouth of a general, Nephrite. The thing was, it seems that everywhere she went he was always there with the usual look on his face, something that never failed to wreck the beautiful mornings that she usually had.  
  
She wondered what made Minako giggle that much anyway, and it made her feel even more suspicious. And everytime she would bring it up to her giggly friend, she would always receive a mischievous grin. It was scary because sometimes it seems that the bigoted general had something to do with it.  
  
Makoto could only hope that it didn't mean anything. She's pretty sure though that the two wouldn't conspire to anything.  
  
_After all, I doubt if that chauvinist pig could ever get along with anyone at all…_  
  
She crossed her fingers anyway.


End file.
